Cheerilee
Cheerilee is the school teacher in Ponyville. Personality Cheerilee, like her name, sports a cheerful disposition and always looks at the bright side of any situation. She tends to be helpful and can make even the most menial and boring of tasks seem fun. Cheerilee cares for all her pony friends, but has a special spot in her heart for all of her pony students. She absolutely loves to help ponies learn and grow no matter what their age. She seems to have taken a special interest in the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Cheerilee lives in a small house directly behind the schoolhouse, which was built by the town for their school teacher. She is a child of the 80's and as such still sports some of the fashions of that decade, as well as a vast collection of 80's rock and pop music. She is also an avid amateur astronomer and quite skilled in other sciences as well. She is a good family cook and spends a great deal of time keeping Scootaloo and her home neat and tidy. Background Cheerilee is a friend to all of the ponies in Ponyville. As for the core-6 she has the closest ties with Twilight Sparkle since they both share a love of books and learning. Always trying to immerse herself in the rural society, Cheerilee is second closest with Applejack, Apple Bloom's sister, and is often seen lending a hoof on Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly she has a professional relationship with Rarity as Sweetie Belle's sister. She holds loose ties with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, and has had very little contact with Fluttershy. Show Background Cheerilee first appeared in the series as one of the background ponies in several episodes. Her major debut is in Call of the Cutie, in which she teaches her students about cutie marks and explains their purpose. In The Show Stoppers, she hosts the school's talent show, advising the Cutie Mark Crusaders to participate in hopes that it will help them discover their special talents. She serves as the show's host, while Spike hands out the awards. Cheerilee also appeared in Boast Busters while Twilight Sparkle was getting rid of the Ursa Minor. Early Life Cheerilee grew up in Ponyville before her father was transfered to Fillydelphia. She moved there with her mother and father and soon after they adopted a baby pegasus filly, Scootaloo. Cheerilee finished secondary school in Fillydelphia then attended and graduated with a Bachelors Degree in Primary Education from the University of Fillydelphia. After graduation she longed to return to Ponyville. When the position became available, she applied for and was appointed Ponyville's new school teacher. She took her little sister Scootaloo with her to get her out of the big city and give her a positive, more nurturing environment in which to learn and grow. Nightmare Moon and Luna During the second battle with Nightmare Moon, Cheerilee allowed herself to succumb to the will of the evil alicorn in order to watch after the other foals who were also bent to Nightmare's will. For a short while Cheerilee was transformed into a unicorn, sporting a horn and magical powers.Cheerilee as a temporary unicorn During this transition she fought with and bested Rarity. When Nightmare Moon was once again defeated and exiled back to the moon and the granted forms and powers were dispelled, Cheerilee led the subjugated foals back to Ponyville. She received a full pardon from Princess Celestia. Unknowingly, she retained a magical link to the now separated Nightmare Moon after the second battle which came into play during the fight with the Master. Through the link, Nightmare Moon was able to draw upon Cheerilee's life energy and prevent herself from being destroyed. This was at great cost to Cheerilee, but she survived after a long recouperation. This link was stripped away when Nightmare Moon was brought out of exile by Princess Celestia, became an earth pony and was re-dubbed Princess Moon. Cheerilee still holds a special place in her heart for Princess Moon. Cheerilee has always loved the tales surrounding Princess Luna and the Mare in the Moon fostered a growing friendship with Princess Luna. As a foal she always imagined meeting them. How wonderful for her that she should have the opportunity in her lifetime to befriend both Princess Luna and Princess Moon. In conjunction with her love of the night sky, Cheerilee is fostering a growing friendship with the Night Princess. She is currently tutoring Princess Luna's apprentice, The Great & Powerful Trixie, in the stars and constellations of the Equestrian skies. References Category:Earth Ponies Category:Show Characters Category:Mares